1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to law enforcement and security personnel. More specifically, this invention relates to different combinations of a flashlight, deterrent spray, stun gun, deterrent spray stun (for example, Taser™), glass breaker, I.D. holder and numerous non lethal and tactical cartridge capabilities and an orthogonal handle.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851 (Cantor) discloses a combination flashlight and deterrent spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,726 (Macierowski) discloses a combination flashlight, baton, pepper spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,277 (LaCroix) discloses a combination flashlight and stun gun.
Still, there is a need for a compact but effective multifunctional law enforcement tool with a flashlight, stun gun, deterrent spray, glass breaker, I.D. holder, deterrent spray stun with multiple non lethal and tactical cartridge housings. This invention will address the needs of law enforcement and security personnel.